Make The Pain End
by Kayleigh is a good girl
Summary: Ever since Feliciano was young his life had been nothing but hell. Maybe someone will help him before it's too late. Sucky summary rated M for blood, cutting, cursing, and maybe some other stuff ;) Human AU GerIta, SpaMano, and more. Yaoi don't like then don't read. Discontinued. Available to be taken over just message me.
1. Chapter 1

Feliciano cried as he looked at the stars, he just wanted the pain to end. Feliciano reached for the knife that he had become good friends with during the last few months. Smiling sadly he flipped the knife around in his hands before he removed a wrist band that covered his left wrist. "Ve~ red is such a pretty color. " He mumbled before running the knife along one of his old scars reopening the wound. Growling slightly in fascination Feliciano dug the knife deeper into his arm, as his blood flowed out coating his arm, wrist, and hand with the sticky crimson substance.

Amber eyes, that were filled with tears, glowered at the picture of the person who made him this way. Roderich Edelstein, his caretaker after his grandfather had died. That man had beaten Feliciano almost ever week since he moved in with the man. While being forced to be Roderichs 'maid',thinking back on those memories made Feliciano sick. He had been smacked, hit, kicked, and more by the man, but being forced to dress like a girl had been the most degrading.

Though there were those few times when Roderich had been kind, and allowed Feliciano to sit near him when he played the piano. Still the beatings outweighed the kindness. The only things that had stopped him from killing himself then were, his older twin brother Lovino, and Henrich, another boy who lived in Roderichs home. Henrich had saved him so many times, that it was almost impossible to remember them all. Feliciano could remember the first time, as if it had happened yesterday. Roderich had gotten pissed when Feliciano hadn't cleaned a room correctly, and had decided that he wasn't to have any food for a week.

Henrich had then taken it upon himself to sneak food to the younger boy. After that the two were almost inseparable. They would sit with each other, or play games. Then Feliciano did one of the most foolish things he could ever do

.

He fell in love with Henrich.

One day Henrich said he was going outside for a while so he have Feliciano a short, but nonetheless passionate, kiss before leaving the house. After a few hours Feliciano began to worry for the other boys safety, until it got to the point that he was crying, and begging Henrich to come home.

Leaving the house himself Feliciano went to look for his childhood love. After some time had passed Feliciano came across a alley, being oblivious to the possible dangers that could be in the alley Feliciano walked into it. The second he made his way inside a horrible stench met his nose. Feliciano continued to walk, vaguely realizing that he was stepping in something wet. In a small ray of moonlight Feliciano could see something lying on the ground.

There lying in a pool of his own blood was Henrich. His body was mangled Feliciano was in shock at first then every emotion hit him like a slap to the face. Little Feliciano felt his heart shatter in his small chest, every breath felt like a kick to the lungs. Feliciano fell onto his knees, and into Henrich's blood, he vomited until his stomach was empty.

His loud cries alerted neighbors that something was wrong. The police found Feliciano, and the corpse. The officer in charge picked Feliciano up and carried him to an Ambulance were he would be treated for shock. Roderich arrived to take Feliciano home, but the boy that he found was not the same as he was that morning.

A/n ;-; What did I just write... Anyway I'll only update with reviews! Flames will be used to roast hotdogs.


	2. AN READ!

AN: I'm sorry for anyone who liked this story, but I'm dropping it along with my other Hetalia story "Can I Top." I kinda just left the Hetalia Fandom for the most part. If anyone would like to continue this story themselves just message me. Like it wasn't as if this story was that good to begin with.


End file.
